Web pages are typically formatted in a standard landscape or portrait fashion. Landscape formatted web pages provide a user with a monitor displayed content that is wider than it is high. Portrait formatted web pages provide a user with a monitor displayed content that is higher than it is wide. Most web pages are formatted in a landscape fashion to accommodate the demands of a landscape dimensioned screen.
Printers typically have the ability to print in a landscape or portrait formatted fashion. However, most printers have their default format set to print in a portrait mode because this is the typical formatting requirement for word processing software applications and other similar text based software applications.
To print a web page, a user typically will follow a standard procedure for printing files that does not include the selection of an appropriate formatting, i.e. either landscape or portrait. Consequently, the default printing format will be a portrait formatted print job. Because most web pages are formatted in a landscape fashion, the printed web page will normally be printed in a portrait formatted fashion and a right portion of the web page will not be printed.
One way to insure all the content of a landscape formatted web page is printed involves the use of wrap around text, whereby the content of the landscape formatted web page outside of the portrait formatted margin is wrapped around to the next line within the portrait formatted margins. Some web sites are configured to provide this wrap around feature, however many do not wrap around the web content and the portrait formatted printer output excludes the right portion of the landscape formatted web page.